


pierced <3

by cumforpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Top Byun Baekhyun, just a lot of nipple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumforpcy/pseuds/cumforpcy
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun have been best friends their entire lives, they do absolutely everything together - even showering.which is why baekhyun is confused when chanyeol suddenly becomes reluctant to even take his shirt off around the older. though, when baekhyun manages to sneak into chanyeol’s bathroom while he’s showering, he gets a good glimpse at why.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	pierced <3

baekhyun was sat alone on his bed, the sound of water hitting the ground in his bathroom filling the silence. baekhyun had offered to shower with chanyeol, nothing out of the ordinary seeing they used to shower together almost every single day.

they /used/ to. now chanyeol slammed the door in baekhyun’s face with a gruff ‘no thanks.’

the younger boy had recently become detached from baekhyun. and it hurt, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. chanyeol had even gone as far as to not even take his shirt off around the shorter boy. which baffled baekhyun even more, seeing months ago chanyeol would proudly parade around his room shirtless, showing off his hard work that admittedly baekhyun enjoyed a bit too much. but now baekhyun couldn’t even enjoy the smallest glimpse. 

baekhyun had confronted the younger about it, sitting together watching a movie, legs tangled together.

‘what’s up recently?’

‘whatcha mean baekkie?’ chanyeol mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

‘you haven’t been changing around me is something wrong?’

‘what? do you miss seeing my body that bad?’

baekhyun mumbles a soft ‘no’ before turning back to the movie, realising he wouldn’t get anywhere with the younger boy.

but now, baekhyun was fed up, was something wrong with baekhyun? did chanyeol not trust him anymore? the thoughts had been consuming the boy for far too long, he’s going to find out what’s wrong with chanyeol, one way or another. and he figured the easiest way would be to pay chanyeol a quick visit in the shower. the door was easy to unlock, baekhyun had done it many times before already. he made sure to be quiet, not letting chanyeol become aware of the new presence in the bathroom. baekhyun slowly stripped out of his clothes, kicking them to the side. he summoned his breath, finally pulling back the curtain to reveal chanyeol, and jumped in.

chanyeol screamed, turning to face baekhyun, who helped him to stay upright.

‘baekhyun what the fuck are you doing in here?!’ chanyeol cowered back, obviously distressed.

baekhyun didn’t respond though, racking his eyes up and down chanyeol’s figure stopping on his chest.

baekhyun had to do a double-take, he thought his eyes had betrayed him, but sitting proud upon each of chanyeol’s dusty pink nipples, sits a little silver bar through each one. silver balls poking out of his skin on each side. chanyeol followed baekhyun’s eyes, he realised what the boy was looking at and quickly cupped his hands over each nipple.

‘i- um, i can explain...’ chanyeol flushed deep red.

‘is this why you haven’t been changing or showering around me recently? hm?’  
‘would you be mad at me if i said yes..?’

baekhyun looked chanyeol in the eyes, bringing his hands up to place them on either side of chanyeol’s waist.

‘yes,’

chanyeol looked down in shame, the colour in his cheeks spreading down his neck.

‘i can’t believe you didn’t let me see these sooner,’ baekhyun finished, keeping eye contact as his hands now trailed from the younger’s waist and up to his perky nipples. ‘these are so beautiful baby,’

chanyeol smiled bright, showing his teeth, obviously affected by the praise.

‘all i want to know now,’ baekhyun pinched the nipples slightly with his fingers causing a mewl to escape chanyeol’s lips, ‘is how they taste,'

without warning, baekhyun took the right nipple into his mouth and begun sucking lightly. chanyeol moaned filthily.his knees became weak. baekhyun noticed and pushed him back, until his back made contact with the cool tiles of the shower wall. the water still running down over the top of them. baekhyun slotted a thigh between chanyeol's own, already feeling how hard chanyeol had become in his hands.

baekhyun released the nipple in his mouth, trailing his lips upward until he had chanyeol's lips against his own, the two let out sighs of contentment as their lips perfectly slotted together. the smaller pulled back from the kiss, earning a pout from the taller boy, baekhyun smiled and pecked his lips.

'turn around, baby,' the command was accompanied with a quick smack on the ass, earning an embarrassing high pitched moan from chanyeol, who flushed afterwards, turning around to expose his ass to baekhyun's eyes. baekhyun licked his lips.

'damn, baby, love this ass, always wanted it in my hands,' baekhyun slowly kneaded it.

'r-really?' chanyeol panted.

'god, yeah, wanted to sink my cock into your little pussy forever,’

chanyeol stuck his ass out further. ‘please do,’

baekhyun smiled, bringing three fingers out in front of the boy.

‘suck.'

chanyeol greedily took the fingers into his mouth, sucking them harshly. once they were completely soaked in saliva, chanyeol hummed around them and baekhyun pulled them out. he trailed the fingers -over his body, before stopping at his puckered little pussy, pink and ripe and inviting. baekhyun felt like he could cum already. slowly, he sunk one finger in, reaching down to his knuckle and began wiggling it inside the boy. the moans he received in response being a good indicator of the pleasure the younger felt. eventually, they had worked up to all three fingers being scissored slowly inside the younger’s pussy.

‘ready for a real cock, baby?’

chanyeol muttered a mess of ‘yes please’ and baekhyun took the liberty to begin to enter the boy. after being fully seated inside chanyeol, baekhyun reached up to once again hold the little nipples in his fingertips, chanyeol thrashed backwards, a euphoric facial expression on his features. a few minutes later, baekhyun retracted back, forcefully pushing back in. chanyeol felt a roaring sense of pleasure race through his body. baekhyun continued the action, speeding up until the sound of skin on skin began resonating throughout the bathroom, the water cascading down both of them intensifying everything even more. not before long, chanyeol nearer the edge, the sensation of both his pussy and nipples being tended too becoming overwhelming.

‘b-baekkie, i’m close,’

‘hold on for a while baby, okay ? you finish when i finish, can you do that for me sweetie?’

chanyeol nodded furiously, every fibre in his being on fire as he contained his orgasm.

finally, baekhyun let out a low growl, spilling his seed deep inside chanyeol’s pussy, the younger could feel his tummy swell at the delicious cum inside him. the sensation sent him over the edge, finally allowing himself to cum in thick white ribbons, coating his stomach and mixing with the water running down his chest. baekhyun slowly pulled out of chanyeol, a trail of white liquid pouring out of his pussy after it. chanyeol turning around, wrapping his arms around the smaller and nuzzling his head into baekhyun’s hair, obviously embarrassed once again about his piercings.

‘if you’re still thinking about it, i love them,’ baekhyun spoke up, as if he could read the taller’s thoughts.

‘y-you weren’t just saying that ?’chanyeol’s voice was small, fragile.

‘of course not !’ baekhyun smiled, pinching his nipple for good measure which made chanyeol shudder. ‘now let’s get you cleaned up baby.’

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i really hope you enjoyed this fic, i really enjoyed writing it !! this was originally posted on twitter !!
> 
> my twitter @ is cumforpcy :)
> 
> have a fantastic day <3333


End file.
